A Dreaming Hero
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: Dan hanya dengan tersenyum, Kris berpikir semuanya akan baik baik saja/"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Tao. Ini hidupmu.. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu."/ Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun Kris menangis./"Hiks.. Gege.."/Kris bukan pahlawan/ Sad, KrisTao here /terinspirasi Super Junior K.R.Y a Dreaming Hero


.

.  
Hello~  
Miss Zhang back~  
Ini KrisTao pertamaku..  
Special Kris's Birthday..

.

.

* * *

Title: A Dreaming Hero

Genre: Romance, Sad, Angst

Cast: Kris, Tao, dll

Rate: T

Warning: BL/Boys Love/YAOI, Death chara, Geje akut, TYPO(S) bertebaran, ooc akut

HAPPY READING '¤'/

* * *

**_Kris hanya bisa tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apapun .. _**  
**_Namun, Kris tahu sebuah kebenaran.. _**  
**_Taonya telah berubah.. _**  
**_Dan hanya dengan tersenyum, Kris berpikir semuanya akan baik baik saja.. _**  
**_Berpikir dia bisa melindungi perasaannya sendiri.. _**  
**_Berpikir bahwa dirinya kuat, adalah hal paling munafik yang Kris lakukan.. _**  
**_Karena.. _**  
**_... _**  
**_... _**  
**_Kris bukan pahlawan _**  
**_..._**  
...

* * *

.

"Gege.. Ini untukmu.." seorang namja manis mengulurkan tangannya yang mengenggam sebuah kotak persegi berukuran kecil dengan motif hati berwarna merah jambu pada kotak itu. Dengan malu malu namja bermata panda itu memberikan kotak itu pada namja jangkung berambut blonde di depannya.

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum tulus. Membuat para gadis yang berada di sekitar koridor itu -tempat namja jangkung dan namja manis bermata layaknya panda itu berdiri- berteriak histeris karena melihat senyum menawan namja blonde itu, ada juga yang menggeram marah karena bukan pada mereka namja itu tersenyum.

Tangan namja tampan itu tergerak, mengambil kotak kecil itu. Lalu membukanya, "Terima kasih, eum.. Tao." ucap namja tampan itu setelah berhasil membaca nametag namja di depannya ini. Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna hitam berkilau yang telah terpasang rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Indah, aku suka. Ternyata kau tahu seleraku, hehe.. Aku permisi dulu.. Sampai bertemu lagi. Annyeong." namja tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan Tao -si namja manis bermata panda- yang masih diam. Jangan lupa dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Tao tak menyangka, hadiah pemberiannya diterima oleh namja idola sekolah itu. Padahal setahunya namja itu orang yang dingin dan tak pernah mau memakai barang pemberian para penggemarnya. Dan yang sangat membuat Tao bahagia adalah namja itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang mempesona, ia bahkan tak bisa berkedip sejak tadi melihat senyum indah nan menawan itu. Tao masih belum percaya. Namja yang terkenal dingin itu mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya, dan menatapnya hangat. Dia juga tertawa..

"Apa aku bermimpi? Ya Tuhan, aku tak mau terbangun kalau begitu."  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
Kris Wu.. Seorang pangeran idola sekolah menengah, XOXO Senior High School. Namja tampan idola para siswa itu sangat sempurna di mata semua orang. Walaupun namja jangkung itu memiliki sifat sangat dingin dan selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh.

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**

"Kris, sepertinya namja itu menyukaimu." ungkap namja jangkung yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kris. Kris melirik kearah namja jangkung itu sekilas lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu menyesap moccachino hangatnya. "Ish! Kris, berikan tanggapanmu dong!"

Kali ini Kris benar benar menatap namja jangkung itu, menatapnya tajam. "Pertama! Aku tak suka diperlakukan tidak sopan! Panggil aku 'hyung' atau semacamnya yang memberikan kesan sopan saat kau menyebut namaku. Aku lebih tua darimu, Park Chanyeol!" Kris berujar tajam. Membuat namja jangkung itu -Park Chanyeol- bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Kedua! Aku tak suka cara bicaramu yang tidak sopan. Ingat! Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"Arra arra.. Kris hyung.. Jangan marah, okay? Dimana mana, seharusnya seseorang tak ingin disebut tua. Nah. Kau. Malah mengakui bahwa dirimu itu tua. Kau ini aneh sekali.." Chanyeol berujar kesal. Ia menjadi tidak nafsu makan setelah berdebat dengan namja di depannya itu.

"Hei~ teman teman.. Kami melewatkan sesuatu?!" kata seorang namja tampan yang baru saja menghampiri meja Kris dan Chanyeol keras. Namja berpenampilan acak acakan namun tetap menunjukkan kharismanya itu datang bersama dua namja tampan lainnya -yang satu berjas rapi dan yang lain hanya memakai kemeja tanpa jas-, sepertinya mereka berlima memang perkumpulan siswa tampan dan populer.

"Jongin, Luhan, dan Jongdae.. Kalian tidak melewatkan apapun." ujar Kris santai sambil menyesap moccachinonya lagi.

"Eum, sepertinya kita ketinggalan sebuah peristiwa. Lihat saja. Chanyeol tak menghabiskan makanannya. Kau dimarahi Kris lagi, Yeol?" namja tampan tanpa jas itu. Chanyeol tak menjawab, tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eum, kau benar Luhan hyung. Ada apa, Yeol hyung? Tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' lagi?" Jongin berkata lembut. Lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Chanyeol. Luhan dan Jongdae juga mengikuti duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Chagi~ dia menyebalkan sekali.." Chanyeol mengadu pada Jongin -kekasihnya- dengan nada manja. Kris menatapnya malas. Kai tersenyum tulus, Chanyeol selalu bersikap manja padanya. Padahal jelas jelas Jongin itu ukenya.

"Makanya, apa susahnya sih? Memanggilnya 'hyung'?"

"Jadi? Kau membelanya?! Fine!" Chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Jongdae? Dimana jas mu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah? Di kelas. Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae balik.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan." muncul semburat merah di pipi Luhan saat mengucap kalimat itu.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan menggodaku, gege.."

"Hahahaha.. Jadi, Kim Jongdae sudah tak mempan di goda Xi Luhan lagi ya? Padahal aku paling bisa menggoda dari kita berlima." Luhan tertawa keras. Membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung kantin itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, kau terlalu sering menggodaku. Aku jadi kebal tahu.. Lagian, Minseok hyung tak marah kau selalu menggoda orang orang?" ujar Jongdae kesal.

"Tidak, dia orang yang sangat pengertian. Tidak akan marah, memang Suho? Yang selalu marah saat aku menggodamu? Whahaha.."

"Hei~ kalian berhenti bicara~ tak sadarkah kalian ada yang merasa sangat gerah saat ini? Apa kalian ingin diamuknya?" Jongin berkata sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Kris yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan pembicaraan teman temannya yang membicarakan pasangan masing masing. Sedangkan dirinya belum memiliki pasangan dari mereka berlima.

"Dia memang tidak punya pacar. Tapi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sangat menyukainya." kata Chanyeol sambil melirik Tao yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada Kris. Mereka semua -minus Kris- mengikuti arah lirikan Chanyeol dan mendapati seorang namja bermata panda yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin, Luhan, dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Huang Zi Tao.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia memberikan jam tangan yang kau pakai itu kan, Kris hyung?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"Hm.."

Mereka - Jongin, Jongdae, Luhan, dan Chanyeol- tersenyum penuh arti.

.

"Hm.. Gege.." merasa dipanggil Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao tengah menatapnya dengan malu malu. "Ini untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri.. Semoga kau suka.." Tao mengulurkan kotak bekal berwarna biru cerah.

Kris menerimanya, tersenyum lembut, lalu berkata, "Terimakasih.." Tao terkejut, ini kedua kalinya Kris tersenyum untuknya. Ia sangat sangat bahagia.

"K-kalau begitu. Aku permisi.." Tao menunduk memberi salam lalu melangkah pergi..

"Tao!" Tao berhenti, jantungnya berpacu.

"Ya, gege?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti.. Ayo kita makan bekalmu berdua.. Denganku.. Mau?"

"Tentu.." Tao berlari meninggalkan Kris. Tao merasa panas menjalar di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup berkali kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sangat sangat bahagia. Kris mau mengajaknya makan bersama.

Sementara itu, Kris tersenyum tulus di sana..

.

Dan sejak sore itu. Kris dan Tao sering makan bersama. Kris dan Tao sering pergi bersama. Kris dan Tao sering menghabiskan waktu bersama..

Karena hari itu..

Mereka saling mengutarakan isi hati masing masing. Mengutarakan perasaan masing masing. Mengutarakan rasa suci yang mengikat mereka, yaitu cinta..

Sejak saat itu..

Kris dan Tao.

Resmi menjadi salah satu dari ribuan pasangan bimbingan dewa Cupid..

.

2 Years Later

.

"Tao.. Ayo berangkat!" Kris berujar sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Ya, gege.." Tao keluar dari apartement sederhana itu.

Sejak setahun lalu, setelah Kris lulus dari XOXO Senior High School. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli apartement sendiri. Memulai hidup mandiri, namun ia juga tak mau hidup sendirian. Ia pun mengajak Tao dan kekasihnya itu pun mau menemaninya.

Mereka pun memasuki lamborghini milik Kris dan melaju ke sekolah Tao..

.

"Gege.. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu hampir sejam di sini.." Tao menggerutu saat Kris telat menjemput dirinya.

"Hehehe, maaf sayang.. Gege ada jam tambahan di kampus.."

"Lain kali jangan telat, arra?"

"Arraseoyo.." Tao menggandeng tangan Kris lalu mereka pulang bersama.

.

"Gege! Aku pulang.."

"Eh? Tao? Kau belum melepon gege tadi? Kenapa pulang sendiri?"

"Ah.. Tadi, Sehun mengantarku pulang.. Sekalian, Tao tidak ingin gege terlalu lelah. XOXO dan MAMA University berlawanan arah."

"Arra.." ada keraguan di perkataan Kris.

.

"Gege.. Ayo antar Tao sekolah~"

"Eh? Tao? Mianhae.. Tapi hari ini kau harus naik bus.. Gege tidak bisa mengantar.. Gege bisa terlambat, kampus dan sekolahmu berlawanan arah.. Maaf ya, sayang.."

"Arra.." ada kekecewaan di perkataan Tao saat itu.

.

.

"Gege.. Tao berangkat ne?" Tao berkata pada Kris sambil memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ya, chagi.. Hati hati.." jawab Kris lembut.

"Gege tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini?"

"Ada.. Pagi ini, tapi gege ingin mengantarmu dulu sekolah. Tak apa kan?" Tao menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Tao bisa naik bus. Nanti gege terlambat. Kampus dan XOXO berlawanan arah..  
Nanti gege bisa terlambat.. Sudah, Tao naik bus saja." Tao berucap tulus. Dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya agar dia tak perlu mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Ani.. Kau ini.. Sukanya membantah ya.." Kris mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Mereka pun tertawa kemudian. Tawa lepas terukir di wajah tampan kedua insan itu. "Sudah, ayo berangkat chagi. Nanti terlambat." Kris menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan pergi menuju sekolah Tao.

.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani. Hampir tiga tahun dan semua hampir berjalan lancar. Tapi Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Makin lama Kris merasa mereka malah menjauh. Kris berusaha berpikir dewasa dan mencari kesalahannya. Kris pasti telah melakukan kesalahan. Kris tahu. Tapi apa..

Kris tidak tahu.

"Tao.. Kau diantar Sehun lagi?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang baru saja masuk ke apartement mereka.

"Ya.. Ada apa gege?" tanya Tao dengan nada, err- datar. Kris agak terkejut.

"Tidak, sayang.. Hanya bertanya. Ayo makan siang." ucap Kris sembari memberikan senyumannya.. Senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Tao berdebar debar-

-dulu.. Tidak lagi sekarang.

Tao mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya juga. Senyuman yang membuat Kris menyadari betapa berbedanya Tao sekarang.

Senyuman palsu yang membuat Kris sedikit sakit.

Ruang itu hening. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu. Kedua orang itu -Kris dan Tao- memilih diam dan tak menegur satu sama lain.

Benar benar canggung.

Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hanya saja penyebabnya berbeda. Saat itu mereka pasangan baru. Saat ini mereka pasangan yang sedang...

...dilanda masalah serius yang tak jelas.

.

Tao telah lulus sekolah dan dia diterima di universitas yang sama dengan Kris. Kris senang, mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang mulai mencanggung. Mereka bisa berangkat bersama, dan menghabiskan jam kosong bersama.

Namun, itu semua tak sesuai dengan apa yang Kris harapan.

.

"Tao?" panggil Kris saat melihat Tao sedang tergesa gesa memakan roti panggangnya -sarapan pagi-.

"Ahh! Gege! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, ada di meja dapur. Aku berangkat dulu gege.. Sehun telah menungguku." ucap Tao tergesa gesa keluar apartement. Kris tersenyum.. Tersenyum pahit. Sebegitu bersalahnya kah Kris? Sehingga Tao tak mau sarapan bersamanya. Bahkan dia tak mau berangkat bersamanya..

Kris menyadari sebuah kebenaran..

Taonya telah berubah..

Dan ia harus segera meluruskan hal ini..

.

"Tao!" Kris memanggil Tao saat melihatnya tengah berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hai gege.." sapa Tao lembut. Kris tersenyum.

"Mau makan denganku?" tawar Kris. Wajah Tao tampak bimbang.

"Eum.. Gege.. Aku.. Harus.. Mengerjakan tugas bersama Sehun.. Maaf ya.." Tao berujar penuh penyesalan. Kris tersenyum.

Bohong!

Kris hidup bersama Tao hampir tiga tahun. Dan itu cukup untuk tahu bahwa Tao sedang berbohong saat ini. Kris akui, dia memang sangat ahli akting. Tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk membohongi Kris.

"Tak apa. Seleseikanlah dulu tugasmu, kapan kapan saja makannya.."

"Kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu, gege.. Annyeong.."

Kali ini. Kris benar benar kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Tao berbohong padanya. Jelas jelas Kris melihatnya berjalan menuju kantin. Kris benar benar tidak mengerti..

Apa mau Tao sebenarnya.

.

"Yeobeoseo?"

'Hei! Kris! Lama tidak bertemu! Haha.'

"Haah.. Ternyata si idiot Park Chanyeol." ucap Kris malas.

'hei! Ada apa? Tak biasanya hanya bilang seperti itu? Biasanya kau akan mengomel.'

"Hah! Ya, aku tak perlu berbohong.. Kau akan tetap tahu jika aku sedang berbohong. Aku sedang ada masalah."

'Waah.. Ceritakan padaku yaa.. Ayo bertemu di cafe Jongdae. Sekalian reunian. Hehehe..'

"Baiklah. 2 jam lagi. Aku sampai. Ajak Luhan dan Jongin juga.."

'Wah! Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu pada mereka juga? Pasti masalah besar. Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti..'

"Bye"

piipp!

.

"Urin saranghaetjanha..  
Jebal nal ullijima..  
Ojik naegen neo hanapuniya..  
Neuneul gamado beoyo..  
Jigo magado doeeo..  
Jebal nal teonagajima.."

Kris menunggu Chanyeol dan lainnya datang sambil menikmati lagu yang sedang disuguhkan di cafe milik Ayah Jongdae ini. Lagu yang benar benar mengekspresikan isi hatinya..

"Kris sunbae.." panggil seseorang membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh kearah orang itu. Kris tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia memang bingung. Siapa pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Oh Sehun imnida.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris sunbaenim.." Kris ingat. Dia adik kelasnya sewaktu SMA dulu.

"Ooh ya, Sehun. Aku ingat kau.. Kris imnida.. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Kris tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, kau begitu terkenal saat SMA dulu. Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu dari orang orang." Sehun menerangkan. Kris mengangguk paham.

"Kau satu universitas denganku kan?" Sehun menggangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. Kris merasa sedikit tidak suka. Namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin pesan apa sunbae-"

"-Hyung saja, sunbae terdengar begitu formal, aku tidak suka.. Ngomong ngomong kau pelayan di sini?" potong Kris.

"Oh, maaf hyung.. Ne, aku pelayan disini. Membantu penghasilan orang tua.. Hehe.." Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku pesan cappuchino.."

"Baiklah, tunggu ya.. Jongdae hyung akan segera datang. Dia sedang mandi.. Hehe.."

"Kau kenal Jongdae?" tanya Kris heran.

"Ya.. Dia sepupuku.. Aku permisi dulu." dan Sehun pergi ke arah dapur cafe. Kris terus memandangi Sehun. Dia tampan, ramah, dan perhatian. Pantas saja Tao betah dengannya. 'Dia pasti pacaran dengan Tao.. Akh! Kris! Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Mana mungkin Tao selingkuh!' pikir Kris kesal.

"Hai, Kris.. Lama tak bejumpa.." sapa seorang namja tampan nan manis pada Kris. Kris menoleh kearah sumber suara. Senyumnya merekah saat mengetahui sahabatnya di SMA dulu telah berada di depannya.

"Luhan!" Kris langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ekhm.. Kris. Kau tak lihat? Ada pacarku di sini?" Kris buru buru melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu melihat kesamping tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Minseok?" Kris memastikan.

"Hai!" Minseok tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan? Kau pacaran dengan Minseok?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Ya, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Hahaha.." Luhan tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang Minseok.

"Dia, satu fakultas denganku.." Minseok mengangguk, "Ayo duduk." mereka pun duduk.

"Halo semuaaaa! Lama tak bertemu!" Chanyeol -seperti biasa datang dengan keberisikan- langsung memeluk Luhan dan Kris erat, "Huwaaa! Merindukan kaliaaan..." Chanyeol histeris. Minseok terkikik geli. Membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, "Siapa kau?"

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol!" Kris berkata datar lalu melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ish! Chanyeol! Dia Kim Minseok, pacarku.. Jangan peluk orang sembarangan, dong!" Luhan menggerutu.

"Oh.. Pacarmu? Cantik juga.. Haha!"

"Hei! Kuadukan Jongin baru tahu rasa kau! Eh! Ngomong ngomong Jongin mana? Tidak ikut, yeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Heum, dia sedang keluar kota. Ke Mokpo. Berkunjung kerumah neneknya yang sedang sakit.." jelas Chanyeol. Luhan dan Kris hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hallo.. Semua, maaf menunggu lama.." Jongdae datang dengan membawa 5 gelas cappuchino.

"Wah wah! Jongdae, kau kehabisan pelayan ya?"

"Diam kau Chanyeol!" kata Jongdae dingin. Membuat Chanyeol langsung bergidik ngeri. Membuat Kris memutar bolanya malas.

"Tak berubah, padahal sudah hampir tiga tahun." Jongdae hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Wah! Ada Minseok hyung juga.."

"Hai, Jongdae..."

"Kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ehm? Tentu saja, yeol. Dia sepupuku." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu ia melihat kearah mereka berempat. Bingung karena melihat Chanyeol dan Kris datang sendiri, "Yeol, mana Jongin?"

"Sedang ke Mokpo. Mengunjungi neneknya. Dan kalau kau tanya dimana Tao, jawabannya adalah hal yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Membuat Kris mendelik padanya.

"Siapa? Tao? Huang Zi Tao? Kau pacaran dengannya Kris?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya, Minseok?" tanya Kris.

"Kalau kau tanya apakah mereka sudah saling kenal Jongdae, jawabannya iya dan alasannya karena mereka satu fakultas." potong Chanyeol membuat Jongdae kali ini yang mendelik padanya sekarang.

"Ekhm.. Dia anak semester satu. Dan kurasa, nama Huang Zi Tao hanya ada satu di kampus." Minseok mengela nafas sejenak. Dan melanjutkan, "Tapi, Kris.. Aku tak pernah melihat kau berdua dengannya. Aku lebih sering.. Melihat dia dengan.." Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang melayani beberapa tamu cafe itu. Semua orang mengikuti arah pandang Minseok.

"Sehun?" tanya Kris, Jongdae, dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Ya, dia selalu terlihat bersama sepupuku.. Oh Sehun." lanjut Minseok.

"Dia hoobae sewaktu di XOXO kan? Yang terkenal ramah itu?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ya. Dia memang hoobae kita dulu.." kata Jongdae membenarkan.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, Min.. Dia selalu menolak makan siang atau pergi denganku. Dan alasannya selalu sama." Kris berucap sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan sakit di hatinya. Yang tak kunjung mereda, "Selalu mengerjakan tugas bersama Sehun. Seolah olah Sehun adalah hidupnya.."

"Dan kau diam saja? Kris yang benar saja.." Luhan mulai emosi.

"Jadi? Dia mencari masalah dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol garang. Dia sudah mulai emosi bila ada salah satu sahabatnya di sakiti orang lain.

"Sudahlah yeol, ini.. Bukan salah Sehun.. Ini salahku.."

"Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Dia tidak tahu, Tao sudah punya pacar?" Jongdae juga mulai emosi.

"Harus diberi pelajaran!" ujar Luhan. "Tenanglah..." Minseok berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sedang emosi.

"Sepertinya.. Ini tidak bisa dibicarakan disini.. Ayo pindah tempat.." ujar Minseok tenang.

.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiranmu, Kris hyung.. Kau bertahan dengannya!" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf.. Aku.. Mencintainya.. Sangat.."

"Cinta?! Jangan membuang tenagamu untuk mencintai pria seperti dirinya, Kris!" Luhan berteriak keras.

"Terimakasih teman teman.. Aku akan baik baik saja.. Percayalah.. A-aku kuat.." suara Kris bergetar sambil berusaha tersenyum tulus untuk para sahabatnya.

'BUAGHH!'

"Chanyeol!"

"Kau..." suara Chanyeol bergetar menahan amarahnya. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Kris yang jatuh terduduk karena pukulannya tadi. "Hyung! Sadar! Kau harus minta tanggung jawab darinya! Dia dulu selalu mengejarmu! Mengemis cintamu! Dan setelah kau memberinya cintamu, kau membiarkanmu di tinggalkan begitu saja?!" Kris terkejut. Chanyeol memanggilnya hyung, wajah Chanyeol merah padam. Tapi, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Tak apa, Chanyeol.. aku baik baik saja.." Kris tersenyum lembut meyakinkan pria yang 2 tahun lebih mudah darinya itu. Chanyeol memukul wajah Kris lagi menimbulkan lebam di sekitar pipinya dan darah pada bibirnya..

"CHANYEOL! Hentikan!" Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Kris. Namun cengkraman pada Kris begitu kuat, "Luhan hyung diam saja!"

"Jangan sok kuat! Kau bukan pahlawan, hyung! Sadar!" Kris tercekat. Melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipi pucat Chanyeol. "Kau bukan pahlawan! Jangan berpura pura kau kuat, menjalani kehidupan seolah olah kau bisa melaluinya dengan mudah! Jangan bermimpi! Jangan bermimpi menjadi seorang pahlawan hyung!" pertahanan Kris runtuh seketika. Tanpa ijin air matanya berjatuhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Hiks.." Minseok sudah terisak di samping Luhan yang menangis dalam diam sambil menatap kosong rumput di depannya.

Jongdae tengah menatap langit sambil terisak kecil. Kris tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa terisak keras.. "Hiks.. Hiks.." ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol. "Yeol...yeol...yeol..."  
Dan ini kali pertama Kris menangis setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Dan Taman Kecil itu menjadi saksi. Betapa besarnya cinta Kris pada Tao, dan betapa besarnya kepeduliaan para sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Kris..

"Aku akan mengakhirinya.. Segera.."

.

"Tao.. Ayo berkencan.. Sudah lama tidak berkencan.. Hehe.." Kris berujar penuh semangat.

"Ayo.."

.

"Tao.. Gege boleh bertanya?" Kris membuka pembicaraan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh keheningan. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang sambil memakan eskrim yang mereka beli di lotte world tadi.

Ya, mereka baru saja berkencan di Lotte World.

"Tentu, gege.. Apa?"

"Apa.. Kau masih mencintai gege?" tanya Kris. Tao menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kris bingung. Kris tersenyum. Ia tahu. Tao mulai bersandiwara.

"Apa maksud gege? Tao tidak mengerti.. Tentu saja Tao masih mencintai gege.." Tao tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang Kris rindukan. Amat.

Kris menggeleng masih tetap tersenyum, "Tidak, gege ingin Tao jujur. Tak apa. Katakan saja.. Kita bisa selesaikan semuanya sekarang."

"Tao bingung! Gege! Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh!" Tao berujar kesal.

"Gege, melihat Tao berciuman dengan Sehun tadi.." Tao tampak terkejut.

"G-gege ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah ciuman dengan Sehun. Dia hanya temanku.." ujar Tao gugup.

"Tao.. Sebenarnya apa salah gege? Jujur.." Kris berujar lembut. Tetap berusaha tersenyum. Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menghela nafas..

"Banyak!" Tao berteriak. "Gege berubah! Gege tidak pernah mau mengantar Tao sekolah satu tahun terakhir.."

_**'"Gege.. Ayo antar Tao sekolah~" **_

_**"Eh? Tao? Mianhae.. Tapi hari ini kau harus naik bus.. Gege tidak bisa mengantar.. Gege bisa terlambat, kampus dan sekolahmu berlawanan arah.. Maaf ya, sayang.." **_

_**"Arra.." ada kekecewaan di perkataan Tao saat itu. '**_

"Gege tidak pernah tepat waktu menjemputku!"

_**'"Gege.. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu hampir sejam di sini.." Tao menggerutu saat Kris telat menjemput dirinya. **_

_**"Hehehe, maaf sayang.. Gege ada jam tambahan di kampus.." **_

_**"Lain kali jangan telat, arra?" **_

_**"Arraseoyo.." Tao menggandeng tangan Kris lalu mereka pulang bersama.'**_

Kris tersenyum. Jadi memang dia yang bersalah. Namun, Tao juga salah. Dan Kris enggan menyalahkan kekasihnya itu..

"Ya.. Jadi, kau pacaran dengan Sehun?"

"Ya! Aku pacaran dengannya!"

"Tao.. Kau yang tak mau gege antar, kau yang tak mau gege jemput.."

_**'"Gege! Aku pulang.." **_

_**"Eh? Tao? Kau belum melepon gege tadi? Kenapa pulang sendiri?" **_

_**"Ah.. Tadi, Sehun mengantarku pulang.. Sekalian, Tao tidak ingin gege terlalu lelah. XOXO dan MAMA University berlawanan arah." **_

_**"Arra.." ada keraguan di perkataan Kris.**_

_**"Gege.. Tao berangkat ne?" Tao berkata pada Kris sambil memakai sepatu sekolahnya. **_

_**"Ya, chagi.. Hati hati.." jawab Kris lembut. **_

_**"Gege tidak ada jam kuliah hari ini?" **_

_**"Ada.. Pagi ini, tapi gege ingin mengantarmu dulu sekolah. Tak apa kan?" Tao menggeleng. **_

_**"Tidak perlu, Tao bisa naik bus. Nanti gege terlambat. Kampus dan XOXO berlawanan arah.'**_

" Lagian kita masih menjalin hubungan.. Seharusnya kau memutuskan gege terlebih dahulu! Setidaknya, sakit yang gege rasakan tidak sebesar ini!" Kris tersenyum, tersenyum getir.

"J-jadi?!" Kris dan Tao terkejut mendengar suara yang familiar di telinga mereka. Dengan segera keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"S-sehun?" Tao terkesiap. Sehun berada tepat di dua meter samping mereka. Air mata mengalir dari mata pandanya.

"K-kalian pacaran? Tao! Bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku?! Kris hyung.. Mianhae.." Sehun berjalan mundur kearah jalan raya. Dirinya sangat shock mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya.

'TIIN! TIIN!'

"Sehun!"

Braaaakkhh!

Tubuh itu. Jauh terpental ke depan. Genangan darah tercipta dalam sekejap. Di sekitar tubuh tak berdaya itu. Dua namja tampan itu tak bisa bisa menyembunyikan rasa shock yang luar biasa.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah tubuh bersimbah darah itu.

"Gege!"

"Hyung!"

Kris hanya tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit yang menghujam sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh.

"Hiks.. Gege.. Mianhae..." Tao terisak keras. Diletakkannya kepala Kris di pangkuannya. Dipeluknya tubuh sekarat itu. Penyesalan menyeruak memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Hyung! Akan kupanggilkan ambulance.." Sehun menelepon ambulance, Sehun menangis dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian ambulance datang membawa tubuh Kris menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Hiks..hiks.." Tao terus terisak di pelukan Minseok. Sehun tengah terduduk di lantai bersandar dinding. Air matanya juga terus mengalir.

Mereka -Chanyeol, Luhan, Jongdae, Minseok, dan Jongin- telah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat dari Sehun, Jongdae memberitahukan kepada keempat sahabatnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Chanyeol berujar keras pada Tao.

"Yeol, tenanglah.. Ini rumah sakit!" Jongin -yang sudah pulang dari Mokpo- menenangkan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi geram dengan Tao dan Sehun. "Tapi... Mereka yang menye-"

'krieek..'

"Dokter! Bagaimana?!" tanya Jongdae cepat saat melihat Dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Yang bernama Tao dan Sehun? Kris-ssi ingin bertemu.."

"A-apa?!" Chanyeol tampak tak terima..

"Sstt! Chanyeol!"

Tao dan Sehun saling berpandangan, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

Di dalam sana, Kris tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang yang membantunya untuk tetap bernafas.

"Gege.." panggil Tao saat melihat Kris tersenyum lemah padanya. Tangis Tao pecah lagi. Ia terisak sambil menggenggam tangan Kris yang mulai dingin.

"Sst! Uljima.." ujar Kris lemah.

"Gege.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Saranghae.. saranghae.." Tao meracau..

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Tao.. Ini hidupmu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu." ujarnya lemah.

"Sehun.. Jaga Tao ya.." Kris berujar lemah. Sehun menggeleng keras.

"Ani! Kau yang akan menjaganya, hyung!" Sehun menangis.

"Berjanjilah, hunnie.."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Baik.. Hyung.. Maaf.."

"Gege.. Hiks.."

"Kau tidak salah, sayang.. Jangan menangis.." Kris berusaha menghapus air mata di pipi Tao.

"Panggilkan teman temanku.." Sehun melakukannya. Di panggilnya keempat sunbaenya.

"Kris..hiks.. Oh.. Kau kenapa..." Jongin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat melihat tubuh Kris terbaring lemah.

"Hai, jongin.. Sudah pulang? Apa liburanmu menyenangkan?" canda Kris.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Kris.." Luhan berusaha tersenyum walau airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Jangan menangis teman teman. Tertawalah, ini permintaan terakhirku.."

"Luhan.. Jaga Minseok ya, baik baik dengannya. Dia suka makan banyak.. Minseok kau harus diet, kasihan Luhan punya pacar gendut.." mereka berusaha tertawa. Walau terus terisak.

"Jongdae, kau harus segera mencari pasangan. Kau tak mau jadi namja tak laku kan?"

"Kris.. Hahaha.. Hiks.."

"Chanyeol.. Jongin.."

"Idiot! Jangan melucu! Kau sama sekali tidak lucu! Lihat! Kris yang jenius jadi idiot sekarang!" Chanyeol berteriak keras. Lalu jatuh berlutut disamping ranjang Kris.

"Chanyeol.."

Kris tersenyum, "Te-terima k-ka..ssih..."

dan Kris pun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Dan tangis menggema keras dalam ruangan itu..

.

End..

.

.

* * *

Epilog

"Hiks...gege..hiks.." Tao terus terisak.

"Padahal.. Kris sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk perlombaan hari ini. Selama setahun belakangan. Tapi.. Hari dimana ia harusnya menang, dia harus pulang.." Minseok berujar sedih.

Pemakaman Kris hari ini begitu pilu. Semua orang terisak. Merasa kehilangan sosok pria tampan yang selalu berusaha tersenyum tegar layaknya pahlawan hebat.

Tao merasa menyesal. Gegenya tidak bisa mengantar dan menjemputnya bukan karena tanpa alasan.

Pepatah memang benar..

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Maka berusahalah agar kau tak menyesal di kemudian hari..

.

.

* * *

**Huwaaaa~ **

**ini ine shot terpanjang yang pernah miss zhang buat ;D**

**akhirnya end.. **  
**Aku pengen bikhin special kris's birthday.. **  
**Tapi malah jadinya hari ini T.T **

**ini aja gak ada edit.. Maaf ya.. **

**Aku merasa, moment KrisTaonya dikit banget T.T **

**Author emang gk sempurna, **

**apalagi ffnya geje bangeeeet T.T **

**MAAF GAK MEMUASKAN.. **

**Terimakasih yang udah review ff "Like A Thousand Year" **

**Kali ni, hargai Miss Zhang ne.. **

**RCL PLEASE~~ **

* * *

**Sign, **

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
